The Son of Night
by demon hunter of time
Summary: Percy was betrayed by those whom he considered family. years later he is freed but he is different. he is a son of night literally. inside is a monster that only his mate can control. his mate Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus. First story so don't be so harsh. Rating may change to M


.

Okay people this is my first story so review and tell me what you think

Third person POV

A figure lay bound to a platform, walls of fire, circling around him. Chains made of some of the most powerful material kept him bound to his prison. Some of the Mythology's deadliest creatures stay clear of him, they fear the prisoner. Flames and lava spout around him in the very hell he now lives in. Another figure approaches the man. The man hasn't noticed him, his spirit far too broken to care. The dark figure smiled sadly at the broken warrior. The chained man's body is riddled with scars, the most prominent, the X shaped scar on his chest. The dark figured growled when he noticed the scars. Those kinds of wounds can only be have been done by a scythe. The dark man placed his hand on the man's shoulder and said some kind of enchantment. The broken man screamed in agony as dark energy flowed into his body. When it finally stopped, the man fell to the ground. The dark figured looked at the man with remorse.

"Forgive me young hero but it's time, Time for the darkness in your blood to awaken." said the dark figure. The figure vanished in flash of light. The man's eyes opened, His eyes were a beautiful green. He scanned the area but found no one. He closed his eyes and the pain of betrayal returned to him. The Titan Lord of Time had taken a great pleasure in torturing him in his stay here. The pain of his scars returned and he started to shake uncontrollably. Black tattoos began to shape on his arm, chest and back; a vine design tattoo appeared on his neck and intricate designs on his chest. The same was said for his back. His skin became a shade paler and his eyes that were once green, turned into a crimson color. His pupils turned into reptilian slits, His straight teeth formed sharp canine like fangs you would only see on a demon. His fingers stretched a bit to form claws, Black feather wings sprouted from his back. The man, now monster, obliterated his chains, and stood up. His cold eyes scanned the area. A sadistic grin came upon his face as he saw his torturer nearby. He jumped into the air and flew toward the Titan. The Titan never had the chance to even scream.

Thalia POV

I laid in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I sighed painfully; it's been a year since my best friend was took from us, banished to eternal torment in hell. The memories of his banishment continued to appear in my mind.

Flashback

_"Percy Jackson! You are here because you have been accused with murder and treason." My father said._

_We were all in the council chamber after we heard what Percy supposedly had done. He had been accused of being a spy for Gaea during the war and had murdered seven demi gods after the battle ended. Now I know that's crap. Percy lost his memory during the first half of the war and since then, he's been with us the whole time._

_"It's time for a vote. Who here thinks Perseus Jackson is guilty of the charges against him!" my father thundered. Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Annabeth, which was a surprise and several other Demi gods all voted yes. Which out voted the no's by two, Percy didn't even look scared. Why was he not afraid?_

_"You have made a mistake. Next time a battle of mass proportions happens and you need me, don't bother asking for help." He said with no fear, but I could see the betrayal in his eyes as he looked toward Annabeth. None of the big three thought he was guilty, Hell, even Mr. D knew better. But it didn't matter. My father mournfully took his master bolt into his hands._

_"Perseus, I am sorry, but your sentence is eternal damnation in Tartarus!" he roared and threw his Master Bolt at my best friend. _

_All of his supporters screamed when it hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and Riptide laid on the ground without his master. I fell to the ground and sobbed. He was gone, gone to Tartarus, the prison of immortals. Nico hugged me, He was crying just as hard as I was, Percy was a big brother to him and now he's gone. Jason just stared at the spot with grief in his eyes. Annabeth came to hug me but I blasted her with lightning, sending her across the room to her mother's throne. Athena stood up, as if to do something, but stopped when Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis had their weapons out, pointed at her._

Flashback end

It's been a year since that horrible day. Nico comes to see me a lot, comforting me the best he can. I refuse to talk to Annabeth anymore. She's lost my trust, Every time she's tried to speak with me; she's left covered in burns. I laid in bed and started to cry again. I'm tired of crying all the time; I'm Thalia, the badass, not Thalia, the widow. I left the hunters after Percy's banishment to Tartarus. I had to be here at this Camp, this god's forsaken camp, to keep his memory, to make sure it lived on. An iris message appeared, my father's image appeared. I hopped of my bed and wiped away my tears. He smiled sadly; He had come to respect Percy.

"Daughter, I have great news," He said.

I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. He grinned. "The Titan Mnemosyne had altered the memories of certain events in our minds and made it seem like Percy killed Demi gods from our side when they were actually demi gods from Gaea's side."

I stood up in shock. Does that mean what I think it means! "Does that mean Percy's allowed to come home?" I asked, almost begging for my wish to come true.

"He'll be returning now. I have sent for Hestia to spirit him out of Tartarus. Thalia, my dear, not everyone was affected by the Titan's trickery. Your friend Annabeth, for example believed that whatever her mother sided with was right, even when Athena was tricked herself."

I nodded and swiped the message away. I Iris messaged Nico to tell him the news.

Third Person POV

The Demon like figure snarled as he smashed his fist's against Kronos's face. His eyes showed such rage, a fiery inferno, promising pain to all that had spited him. The Titan whimpered in relief when the demon finally stopped. Two pairs of hands rested themselves on the demon's shoulders; the Demon turned around and met the faces of a beautiful woman and equally handsome man. The man had black hair and demon like eyes, while the woman had black hair, and eyes that shifted from black to red.

"Calm down my son, please." said the woman.

The Demon struggled for some reason; his instincts demanded that he restrain himself, who was this person? He snarled but stopped himself quickly; He couldn't bring himself to harm the two mysterious people. The darkness in the demon went away at the woman's touch, the tattoos began to disappear, and the black wings folded themselves and slipped into his back. His skin returned to normal, and the red eyes returned to his original green color. The man fell to the ground, drifting into a deep sleep.

The woman smiled and caressed the boy's cheek, while the man picked him up and placed him back where he began. The chains reattached themselves to the man's wrists, binding him once more. The woman frowned; she placed her hand on the boy's forehead and transferred information into the boy's mind on the transformation he undertook. The man, who picked up the boy, shot an aura of gold mixed with darkness at the boy.

"That should help you keep some manner of control son. I only hope you're ready to fulfill your destiny when it comes."

The woman nodded her head. "Take care of yourself my baby boy, my little Perseus."

They disappeared in a plume of shadows, at that exact moment Hestia appeared. She crept over to the sleeping boy. She frowned at the state he was in, scars and other injuries were scattered all over his back, and a strange tattoo rested on his back as well. She gasped when she saw the tattoo.

She knew exactly what it was, but decided to keep the information to herself. She snapped her fingers and the chains came undone, Bandaged were wrapped around the boy's body, mending his wounds. She snapped her fingers again and a white button up shirt, which you would see on a business suit, appeared on his person along with tan khakis, with black formal shoes. She gently shook him awake.

Percy's eyes snapped open, his head thrashing wildly, looking for who touched him. He got a good look at who was shaking him, when he saw it was Hestia, he broke down into sobs. Hestia pulled him close and just hugged him, gently muttering soothing words in his ear.

"Hestia, it was horrible, so much pain, so many nightmares." He sobbed.

She began to cry as well. A hero did not deserve this torture, especially a hero like Perseus. "It's okay Percy, it's okay. I'm taking you home, okay?"

He looked up hopefully, not believing what he was hearing. She nodded, and he smiled in relief. They disappeared in a ball of flame. When they arrived near Camp Half-Blood, Percy was greeted with a tackle by a familiar hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he smiled happily. Said hellhound licked his face eagerly. She got off and Percy brushed his clothes. The massive hound walked by his side, determined not to lose him again .Hestia smiled at the sight. The Olympians flashed in, each had different emotions on their faces. The ones voted for him to be innocent, were smiling happily at him, while the ones who voted guilty were staring remorsefully.

He glared at the guilty ones. One of his eyes flashed a blood red, but no one noticed it. He bowed to the ones he liked and ignored the others he hated. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades patted their nephew's back.. The ignored god's and goddess's gave him angry looks.

"Why do you not bow to us?" said Athena.

"Maybe, because while everyone celebrated, I was be tortured for a crime I did not commit, one that you personally accused me of, Athena. "he roared.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades glared at their fellow Olympians. "Leave him be, He will tell us of his imprisonment tomorrow, for now he must rest."

The gods nodded grudgingly, the big three turned their attention back to Percy. "Welcome back!" they said in unison.

Percy forced a smile as they walked to Camp Half blood. "We'll see if it's good to be back."

Chapter written by Palerider365

Percy POV

We slowly walked to Camp Half- Blood. My father and uncles were around me, their weapons out. Athena looked downcast, I think she finally realized what she's done was wrong. I'm willing to forgive her if she asks. We never had a good relationship; it's high time we make a better one. Hestia was walking next to me, I smiled; she always supported me when I needed it. Artemis was grinning for some reason, I gave her a questioning look, but she shrugged me off. As we walked, I could hear Apollo and Zeus talking.

"She's going to be so excited isn't she, dad?" Apollo whispered.

Zeus grinned. It was so infectious that I had to grin as well. "Yes, she will be, my son, yes she will." Zeus said.

Who were they talking about? Damn it, it's frustrating when you don't know something till the last minute. When we reached Camp Half-blood I saw the whole camp was there to greet us. My smile contorted into a scowl. Just seeing most of them brought so much resentment. I know my eyes flashed red, I can feel the darkness stirring within me.

Ever since the mysterious lady who called herself my mother, placed the information about the transformation into me, I've been aware of the power I possessed and how dangerous it can be. Every time I transform, I lose control and my personality changes. Instead of calm and collective, I'm warlike and unforgiving. I hope I can control myself.

So many orange shirts, they must have gotten a lot of new campers. I smiled, orange wasn't the only color in there. I saw a lot of purple too, the Romans. We stopped directly in front of them. My eyes scanned the faces in front of me. Annabeth, I growled, a deep rumbling sound in my throat. Then there was Thalia, I smiled, her blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Nico had a large grin on his face and Grover was crying.

The gods were looking at me expectantly; I didn't know what they wanted me to do. My question was answered when I saw Thalia. Her lip was quivering and she had tears rolling down her cheek. I opened my arms to her. She nearly tackled me, her face, buried into the crook of my neck. She was crying hard, openly sobbing. A small smile showed itself on my face as I held her close. Thalia had supported me to the end. My heart fluttered for some reason. It encouraged me to hold her closer. Her grip tightened on me like she was afraid I would disappear. Zeus was smiling like he knew something I didn't. Everyone was watching us, but I wasn't embarrassed. This felt right. Thalia looked up to me from our "Special" position. Her blue eyes were filled with tears that shouldn't be on her face. I brushed her tears away with my thumb.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to you too." she said, a small smile on her lips. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned on my side. Nico casually walked up to us, the poor kid was crying too.

"Death Breath." I said. He grinned, the tears dried away. We grasped each other's forearms.

"It's good to see you again Perce." Nico said. I nodded, my bad mood, slowly disappearing. I turned my attention to Grover. He looked nervous; I gave him a look that said it all. "Are you just gonna stand there?" He bolted to me and crushed me in a hug that would make Tyson proud. For a moment, I thought it really was Tyson that hugged me.

"Hey G-man."

Grover just sniffled. I saw Jason in the crowd with my Roman friends and nodded. They grinned and nodded back. I gave a nod to the gods before walking to the Poseidon cabin with Thalia, who still had me in a firm grip by the way. As I walked I heard an unpleasant voice call my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I tensed up and Thalia gave me a comforting squeeze to my hand. I turned around slowly.

"What is it, Daughter of Athena?" I said with harsh venom in my voice.

Annabeth stared at me wide eyed while all the campers appeared to be stunned. Annabeth didn't say anything. The gods weren't surprised but you could tell that some of them were giving me and Annabeth disapproving looks. Annabeth looked as if she was looking for something to say. Luckily Zeus saved the day.

"Child, Perseus must rest after being in Tartarus for so long."

Annabeth looked down and walked away, her blond curls covered her eyes.

Zeus turned his attention on to Thalia. "Since it's obvious that you are not moving into my cabin again, Poseidon has allowed you to remain in his cabin with Percy. Take care of him Thalia, I have a bad feeling that something is coming."

Thalia was beet red and I was confused. Thalia had stayed in my cabin? Zeus being nice? I'm either still in Tartarus or this is real. As I delved deeper into my musings I felt someone connect with my mind.

_"Listen to Zeus my child, bad things are falling upon us my son_." That voice!

The same voice who told me of my transformation. It was so soothing and comforting, like a mother telling her child that everything would be okay. Why does she call me her son? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thalia gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the Poseidon cabin. What is this emotion I feel, it's so pleasant. I stopped her and she gave me a questioning look. I turned toward the gods who gave me their attention.

"Before I go to sleep, here's something to show you the horrors you all put me through, at the moment I absolutely loath all of you but a select few."

I had to make that known. I tried to remove the shirt Hestia had made off my body, but I was still in pain from my injuries. Thalia helped me remove my shirt and gasps were heard all around. My chest had an X shaped scar, that was pretty large and my arms had several more. Guess what weapon made the scars. Thalia was staring at the scars in horror and… wonder?

"What did that bastard do to you Percy?"

While all the gods analyzed me, I could feel their guilt but I could feel the gazes of several females in the rooms. I guess the scars just added to the sex appeal, Great. That's definitely what I need, to get raped by someone, with my luck, it won't even be anyone good. I turned around and headed inside my old cabin; I didn't bother to check the scenery and immediately crawled onto my bed. My eyes shut and I drifted into Morpheus's realm.

Thalia POV

The campers and I had a heated discussion after Percy went to bed.

"He's pissed isn't he?"

It's the Athenian girl's fault."

"Don't you remember what he said?"

"Don't ever expect help from me again."

"What if monsters attack? What will we-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. The counselors gave me fearful looks. I groaned in agitation, we'll have to figure out the Percy mess tomorrow, I'm too tired to argue right now.

"We'll finish this later just go to bed."

The group nodded and left to their respective cabins. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I opened the door and saw Percy shaking in bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and tears streamed down his face.

"Thalia! No don't hurt her, don't hurt Thalia!" what is he dreaming about that he's screaming my name. I rushed up to him and tried to shake him awake. It wouldn't work. I never have seen my beloved like this before. I started to cry. I just got him back from that hell and it seems like he's still there!

"Percy wake up, please, wake up for me." I cried.

Percy's eyes snapped open. They weren't his green color, but a ruby red that suited him just as much as the green. When he laid his eyes on me, they returned to his normal color. He began to sob and I held him close, muttering soothing words into his ear. There was only one bed so I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. His shaking stopped immediately and the sobs quieted down. He muttered something that made me smile in my sadness.

"Don't leave me Thalia." My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"I will never leave, and you will never leave me again."

He was still asleep but his lips quirked up into a smile. My smile turned into a frown as I remembered why I was her. What did that monster do to you Percy?

Percy POV

As my eyes fluttered open, I could hear everything around me, feel every presence. Thalia was to my right and my fish were in the corner of my cabin. I craned my neck and got a good look at Thalia. I didn't really pay attention to anything so you can't blame me for being surprised on how beautiful she's gotten. Her once short spiky black hair now reached her back. She looked more feminine. Not the usual tom boy look she had before. She still had her punk clothes still. At least everything didn't change but the hair is good. Her breathing was soft; I could feel her breath lightly caressing my cheek. I looked down and blushed. We were in a suspicious position. Her head rested on my chest, she was almost on top of me and I had my arms around her waist. I liked it. This is how it should be; she's mine and no else can touch her. I raised an eyebrow at that last thought. When had I become so possessive? I shook my head. It doesn't matter, what I thought was right. I lightly caressed her cheek. She smiled a smile that had me grinning like an idiot. I got out of the bed quietly and walked to my shower. I took off my clothes and hopped in. As the shower ran, I relished the feeling of water racing down my skin. It's been far too long since I felt or drank any liquid. Sometimes I wonder how I survived in that hell. I shut off the shower head and grabbed a towel. After I drying myself normally instead of using my powers, I stumbled on a bundle of clothes and a note on top of them. I grabbed the note and opened it.

_Dear Perseus (momma's little boy)_

_None of your clothes would have fit you believe it or not and your friends obviously never went in to your cabin besides Thalia so I took the liberty of stocking up your drawers with clothes._

_Keep your Angel safe Son. She's the only one besides myself that can save you from the darkness inside of your heart. Until you can control your newfound power keep her safe. She needs you just as much as you need her._

_Love_

_Mother_

_PS: I got clothes for Thalia so you can match! _

I grinned as I put the letter away. It's good to know that I have such awesome moms. Sally Jackson and the one whose name I don't know. I sighed, whoever she is, at least she cares about me. I started looking at the clothes she had put in my bathroom and I chuckled. Thalia would love this. I donned a black leather jacket with no shirt and buttoned only the middle buttons. Hey if you have muscles, flaunt them. I slipped on some black pants and black shoes. Whoever mom is, she loves the color black. She even gave me black fingerless gloves. I spiked my hair, sure it's naturally spiked but the jell is what she gave me. I looked at the mirror and grinned. I like it. One of my eyes flashed red like the darkness in me agreed with me. I sprayed on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked in, I noticed Thalia waking up. I grinned. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at the spot beside her. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Percy! Where are you!" she looked around in fear. I rushed to her and embraced her. She returned it with a lot of enthusiasm. She was in pain, how could my departure cause her so much hurt. She looked for me like I wasn't going to be there. I gently tipped her chin upward so she could look at me.

"What's wrong?" I said as gently as I could. She was shaking. I growled at seeing her like this. I felt a dark presence within me growl as well. Like it agreed with me.

"I thought that maybe yesterday was a dream and you were still rotting in that hell." She choked out. I softened immediately. Her words hit me hard. Flashes of Tartarus appeared in my mind. Then a light would appear it would make it all go away. That light was her and I never realized it.

"Thalia, I'm not going anywhere. Since it's obvious that you're living in my cabin, I will make you a deal." She gave me a questioning look. I chuckled, she looked cute.

"I will stay beside you till you awake every morning or nap as long as you want me too. No matter how early I wake." Her eyes seemed to brighten at my proposal. She showed me her pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said childishly. I laughed but I wrapped my pinky around hers. Her eyes traveled down to my clothing.

"Damn." She said. I went wide eyed. What I do?

"What I do?" she shook her head. I could see the amusement.

"I meant damn in like damn you look good." She blushed a bit after finishing it. I grinned cockily.

"Don't have to tell me what I already know Thals." I laughed when she punched my shoulder playfully. She chuckled and went into the bathroom. After about six minutes I could hear the shower start to run. I was getting bored, my ADHD was acting up but I stayed. I'm a gentleman after all. After about ten minutes or so, the door opened and I completely looked like an idiot. My jaw dropped. If this were a cartoon, I would be the wolf in the background, howling and whistling with my heart literally beating out my chest while smashing a chair. Thalia looked HOT. Her black spiky hair was straightened, she wore a small black leather jacket with a tight black T- shirt. She had black skinny jeans and some black converse. She had light make up. Damn it all. She grinned when she saw my face.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully. I nodded dumbly then I realized what I am and what my name was.

"It's not nice to tease." I growled playfully. She chuckled and held her hand out. I took it with excitement. It's time to show the camp that Perseus Jackson is back and he's not as nice as he used to be.

Thalia POV

Percy might not know it but he looks hot in that outfit. You could see the muscle under his leather jacket. He was a lot taller than I remembered. He was about a foot taller than me and I'm 5'7 so he's probably 6'3 since I know he isn't a foot. Anyway as we walked toward the dining pavilion, we were getting a lot of stares. A lot of girls were staring at my Percy. I like the sound of that. Some of the Aphrodite campers swooned at the sight of him while the guys glared jealously. I smirked. Let them look at what they can't have. I took a look at Percy. He looked so tense, like he was on the edge. A scowl was on his face. I stopped walking and grabbed his wrist. He gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kelp head?" his green eyes flashed red again. What's with that? His features softened and the tension left him when he looked at me. That made my heart flutter for reasons I'm not willing to share. He smiled at me.

"Nothing Pinecone Face." I punched his arm but held onto his hand firmly. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded and together we walked into the dining pavilion. The campers that were there stared at us like the ones outside on their way. Percy's face morphed into a scowl again. I didn't say anything. Together we walked toward the Poseidon table. I muttered a quick prayer to my dad and Poseidon to allow me to do this. Percy seemed at ease as he sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I plopped down right next to him. Nymphs came and served us our food. We had small talk and well we had a good time. However it was ruined when a certain someone made her presence known.

"Percy." Annabeth said as she came to Percy with her arms stretched out for a hug. Percy stiffened and his eyes weren't even green. They were completely red, his pupil was dilating into a slit. What's happening to him? I squeezed his hand and he turned his gaze toward me, much to the annoyance of Annabeth. His red eyes faded back to their original green. His pupils returned to normal.

"Thanks." He said. He returned his gaze to Annabeth and glared at her with such disgust that I flinched.

"What do you want?" he said with venom clear in his voice. She flinched.

"Percy I'm sor-"He snarled at her before she could even finish. The campers were watching with fear, I didn't know why till I looked at Percy, if you paid attention, you would notice a spark of red lightning around his body. He was mad. I put a hand on his shoulder. The lightning disappeared. Annabeth had a jealous look on her face when she saw that he calmed down for me. I smirked. He stood up and took my hand.

"Let's go. Let's find a place without a bunch of idiots who call themselves heroes won't stare." I snickered a bit while the camper's jaws dropped. A Phobo's camper screamed in anger and charged Percy who at the moment was weaponless. I screamed for Percy to move but he didn't. His eyes turned crimson red once more. The Phobo's camper raised his blade to strike. He swung downward hitting his mark…. Percy caught the blade in his hands. He grinned sadistically at the Phobo's camper who paled in fear.

"I'll teach you fear." he said in a voice that struck fear in the hearts of men and gods. He snapped the celestial bronze blade in half like it was a paper plate. The Phobo's camper backed away in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squealed. Percy chuckled. Something was wrong with him. I could tell it was still him. If you looked closely at his chest through the opening in his jacket, I could see tattoos fading and forming like it couldn't make its mind.

"Did you not attack me first arrogant child. It's time you were shown your place." His hand slipped around the guy's throat. He picked him up by throat. The guy was absolutely terrified. The campers stared in shock. The ones that knew Percy before knew he never reacted like this before. His hand started to squeeze. Annabeth eyes widened in fear.

"Percy stop this, this isn't you!" he regarded her with hate in his eyes.

"Shut up! " He yelled. I walked toward him. Something told me I could calm him down. As I walked to him, he regarded me with curiosity. The campers looked at me in shock that I would go near him in this state. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my face into the crook of his neck.

"Please stop Percy, for me." I asked softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They looked at me like I was crazy. Percy's red eyes softened and he dropped the child of Phobo's on the floor who stared in shock at me. Annabeth was giving me a weird look. She mouthed counselor meeting after this. I glared at her but nodded. Percy's red eyes return to their original state. He sighed and returned the hug. When we ended our moment in front of the campers, Percy turned his attention back to the Phobo's kid who squeaked like a scared guinea pig. Percy had an irritated look on his face. He offered his hand to the kid who after staring at it for a couple minutes hesitantly took it. Once he was off the floor, he began to apologize heavily to Percy. That was amusing to watch.

"Enough apologizing kid. You attacked me at the wrong time and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Percy said. The Phobo's kid looked shocked but nodded. Percy mouthed that he would be at the beach and he walked away. What had happened to him? Annabeth seemed to thinking the same thing.

"Call the Counselors and the Gods for a meeting."

Percy POV

My back hurts beyond belief. It feels like something's trying to break out. I grunted in pain as I walked toward the beach. The campers backed off in fear. As I walked, I saw Jason walk by me. I gave him a curt nod. He understood and walked toward the big house. Their gonna have a meeting about me, I just know it. Once I reached the beach did I allow myself to give in to the pain. I nearly screamed in agony. All the rage, The memories of Tartarus were coming back to me. I could feel my teeth beginning to sharpen themselves. No! I won't allow myself to give in! I growled in anger, I could see the tattoos beginning to form on my body. I was so angry and I don't know why. I was starting to lose myself. Just as I was about to fade into the darkness, I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. A hooded woman was smiling sadly at me.

"Control it Perseus, you can do it!" She said. My eyes widened. I knew that voice. It's mother! She smiled at my realization. That smile made me warm inside. My teeth began to recede and the pain in my back subsided. I was losing consciousness. She laid me on the sand and kissed me on the forehead. She walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Everything went black.

Thalia POV

I sat in my chair, fuming in anger. Annabeth thinks she's the leader of this camp, thinks she can boss me around. The counselors sat a bit farther then me as we waited for the gods to show up. One by one they showed up in a flash of light. First came Poseidon, then the others. My father was the last to come and of course and he had to make it flashy. Lightning sparks flew everywhere as he teleported in. I heard my brother chuckle behind me. I couldn't help but giggle at my dad's theatrics. The gods snapped their fingers and replicas of their thrones appeared. They all sat down and looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" Athena asked. Annabeth straightened herself out before answering.

"It's about Percy mom." The Gods perked up at this, especially Poseidon. I smirked, this was gonna be interesting.

"What's wrong with my son?" Poseidon demanded. I knew he would be like this and honestly I can't blame him.

" He's different, a Son of Phobo's, I think Danny was his name, attacked Percy when he insulted all of us for staring at him." This caught Ares's attention.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. Of course the war god would see nothing wrong. Athena was giving Annabeth a strange look.

"The problem was that we all thought he was going to kill him!" Annabeth nearly screamed. The campers nodded, young and old were scared of him. I snorted, cowards. Annabeth described what happened, she didn't dare lie while I was there. The gods were surprised at Percy's behavior but they were more surprised at what Athena said.

"So what you're telling us is that barnacle beards kid nearly killed a camper in self-defense?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Mother you don't understand, he wasn't the same Percy. He stopped because of Thalia." This is where I stood up. The gods gave me looks that I ignored. Nico chuckled; he knew that I was going to explode. I didn't say anything but motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that he's different. Percy would never have killed a camper! He would- "this is where I cut her off.

"Of course he's different! Anyone that spends over a year in hell wont come out the same!" I yelled. I was tired of this girl. I raised her better than this. My father who was smiling at me motioned for me to continue." Do you know what it's like to hear him scream in his sleep, begging Kronos's to stop whatever he was doing to him? Think of the tortures he went through, emotionally and physically. You saw those gods' forsaken scars! Think about how he felt when the people he was most loyal to, his family condemned him to hell, an innocent man sent to Tartarus by the one's he loved the most." Nico nodded in my direction. He personally saw Percy sometimes while he patrolled the underworld. Annabeth was red faced with rage. Some of the campers paled because of the anger in the room. The Gods looked guiltily at each other.

"Them memories of the Gods were altered." Annabeth spat out in rage. I nearly snapped right there. Roman and Greek leaned in anticipation for what's to come. I glared angrily at insolent child of Athena.

"Don't even try to excuse your actions. The Gods memories were altered. You camper's memories were not. Your memory was not altered either Annabeth. You knew Percy, Annabeth. You knew his fatal flaw and you still condemned him. Most of campers he fought alongside condemned him." Jason nodded in agreement. The gods were analyzing the argument. Annabeth was about to say something else but I stopped her.

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet. The truth seems to be is that a lot of you wanted him to be guilty. Jealously, envy... He's done a lot of things and never did he ask for a reward. He paid with blood and tears to protect you. He gave up godhood for you Annabeth! How many of you would have done that, He sacrificed so much for you all and how did you repay his selflessness, you betrayed him, all of you did. What was your reasoning Annabeth, jealous of all the attention he got? Your pride and selfishness saw an opportunity and took it? He was your damn boyfriend and you betrayed him!" I turned to the campers." You all were jealous of his achievements; we'll let me tell you something. Percy never wanted to be a hero, he wanted a normal life but he couldn't have it so he stuck with what he had and protected it, only for him to be stabbed in the back." The campers looked around with guilty faces. Some bowed their heads in shame. What have they done? Annabeth didn't give up however.

"You probably changed him you selfish bitch! You turned him against us; you probably took advantage of his weakened mind. Percy loves me, not you so back off!" now I was pissed beyond belief. How dare she blame me for his anger? How dare she blame him for his anger?

"Don't you dare blame me Annabeth Chase! You all accused him of treason and murder and you're surprised that he doesn't want anything to do with you." I took a breath to calm myself down while I could see the gods whispering among themselves. Poseidon looked angry.

"Now's he proven innocent and you want to be with him again?" you just want to use him for attention! All the things you've done to for Percy over the years, were they really for Percy or something to boost your pride!" Annabeth took a step back a bit. Something Athena noticed." You probably just strung him around till you realized you couldn't have Luke then jumped to second best which was Percy at the time!" the campers stared in shock at my accusation, some of the gods raised their eyebrows. Annabeth screamed in rage. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were talking amongst themselves.

"You are trying to take him away from me!" Annabeth accused viciously. My eyes widened in shock." First Luke now Percy! Back off Thalia!" she screeched. I snapped. Lighting flashed through the sky, I could feel it. Thunder rumbled in my rage. My dad paled. Annabeth had fear in her eyes.

"If that's the way you wanna be fame whore!" I snarled. Annabeth pulled out her knife. Athena's eyes widened as did the campers. I pulled out Aegis and my spear. We circled each other. Annabeth was about to strike when a black blur disarmed her and slammed her into the wall.

Percy POV

I awoke, finding myself lying in the sand. I remembered everything from earlier. I shuddered when I thought about what would have happened had mother not been there. Thunder rumbled across the blue sky and lighting flashed throughout the clouds which were currently black storm clouds. I snarled, a feeling formed itself in my head. Thalia was in danger! I don't know how I know but I do. I ran as fast my legs could carry me. Red lightning bounced of my jacket. That's different. I couldn't believe how fast I was running. Everything was a blur. I burst through the door of the big house and set my eyes on my target. Annabeth was going to try to touch Thalia. I snarled and leaped like a tiger pounces on his prey. I slammed Annabeth against the wall, shocking everyone there. The Gods were startled by my appearance. I brushed myself off and stood before the gods. I bowed and then turned to Thalia.

"What happened?" I asked with extreme irritation in my voice. Thalia and the gods told me everything while the campers stayed silent. They were scared of me. I could tell some wished to approach me but they were too cowardly to do so. Some heroes. I turned toward Annabeth. Rage was clear as day in my eyes. She paled.

"You do not own me. As far as I'm concerned our relationship ended the day I went to hell." My eyes were red. I turned around and looked directly at Athena. She gasped when she saw my eyes.

"You talk to her because if I do…." I left the threat hanging. She nodded and beckoned Annabeth forward. The campers flinched when I looked at them. That made me smirk. I laid my eyes on Thalia and opened my arms. She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you for defending me Thals." She smiled at me. I took her hand and began walking to the door. I looked at Jason and Nico.

"You coming or what?" they seemed shocked but walked by us as we left the big house. I put an arm around Nico.

"How's the underworld?" Nico seemed shaken up. He regained his bearings and grinned.

"Not too bad unless you call Tantalus's complaining about how you left Tartarus bad. " I chuckled. Of course that pile of bones would complain. I turned to Jason.

"How's Camp Jupiter?" he grinned at me.

"Not bad at all, got some new campers and of course there's the usual fan girl scream when they hear your name." I blushed. Thalia didn't look too happy about that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your voice?" Nico asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a look that said it all. Are you stupid? Thalia punched my shoulder.

"He means that your voice is deep and scary." I raised an eyebrow at Thalia while Jason and Nico snickered at me.

"You find me scary?" I asked. I kind of feared that answer. I hope I'm not scary to her.

"No not to me anyway, you sound hot but the wuss over here thinks you sound scary." I smirked at the "hot" part. Nico glared at Thalia like a kid that being teased by his older sisters. Jason was laughing hard at Nico. I couldn't help but join in. By the time we stopped, I realized how far we were from camp. We were at least two miles from camp. I tensed; there was monster energy around us. A tail came from the shadows and smashed me into a tree.

"Ugh!"I grunted in pain. What the hell was that? I opened my eyes to find Thalia in the grasp of Stheno and Nico held captive by Dr. Thorn, otherwise known as the manticore. Jason and was staring at the strongest of the Hydra. The Lernaean Hydra. How in the rivers of Hades did I not see this coming?

"Percy Jackson, come with us or these three die. Because of you, the giants and Titans lost two years ago! If you hadn't interfered then the earth would have been ours." Dr. Thorn said in a French accent. You would've thought that he would have grown out of that. I was torn, I was weaponless. I would have to go but what are the chances of them abiding by their promise. I looked at Thalia; she had a look of panic on her face.

"Don't you dare Jackson!" she yelled. Stheno smacked her across the face.

"Shut up you insolent girl!" my vision went red. The anger that had been building up in me was releasing. I roared in anger.

Jason POV (didn't think I would use him.")

That Gorgon smacked my sister! I was about to strike, Hydra or no Hydra when I heard Percy roar. I've seen his eyes turn red before but never like this. He was horrifying. His leather jacket ripped apart as his muscles grew. His skin had paled to a lighter shade and black tattoos literally appeared on his body. What the hell is happening! His green now red eyes glowed a little and his pupils turned into reptilian like slits like that on a demon. His teeth sharpened themselves and black wings sprung from his back. He was screaming in pain as he got on his knees, grabbing his forehead like he was trying to hold something back but couldn't. His wings had black feathers that glimmered in the light. He had stopped screaming. A demonic aura swept the area to a degree that I could barely stand. There's no way the gods can't have not noticed this aura. I turned toward the monsters that held us and they were shaking in fear. Percy's hands were claw like and monstrous. He stood up and brushed himself off. I finally got a better look at him. I was afraid. This can't be Percy. Percy looked absolutely terrifying. His red eyes scanned us and then the monsters. When they stopped on Thalia, they softened to a degree. I wonder why. He returned his attention to the monsters. They backed away in fear. He laughed a cold spine chilling laugh that promised death. He walked slowly toward us. His eyes glowed in the darkness that swept the area.

"You will be the first to face my wrath."

Thalia POV

I froze in shock as Percy transformed into the being he is now. It was him and it wasn't him. He had tattoos on his chest, they were tribal like. His black wings were probably five times his size but when he folded them, they were just as big as he was. In reality, well to me anyway, he didn't change much.

Well besides the teeth which looked sharp, the wings and the tattoos…. Oh yeah his eyes too. Instead of the green I loved, they were a beautiful but dangerous red.

He started to walk toward us like an angel of death. I could feel Stheno shaking in fear. I turned toward my brother and Nico. Dr. Thorn and the Hydra were backing away slowly.

"Little insect, you will be the first to feel my wrath." Percy taunted as he continued to walk forward.

That broke the dam. Once he was in five feet of us. What happened next I can't explain for it happened too fast for my eyes to follow. I saw Dr. Thorn's tale move as to throw a spike at Percy and the next thing I heard was the Hydra screeching. I looked towards the hydra heads. They had a spike in their eyes and they were bleeding. I looked toward Percy and he was facing the hydra like he had just thrown the spike. He slowly turned back towards Dr. Thorn with a big smile on his face.

"Your turn!" Dr. Thorn ran like hell. He dropped Nico and ran toward the forest area. He didn't get very far. Percy laughed coldly and sprung into the air, some black feathers fell off his wings.

He flew to Thorn in a matter of seconds. You could see the shadow over Thorn as he ran. Percy landed right in front of him and he screamed in terror. A sadistic grin was plastered on Percy's face. If you ever looked into the eyes of a snake or something, this is how you would feel. You would be frozen and wouldn't be able to move. That's exactly what I saw in Thorns eyes.

Percy with speed like lighting spun Thorn around and grabbed his tail. He squeezed and Thorn screamed in pain. Percy swung him around by his tail and smashed him into a tree.

Stheno was quivering in fear. The Hydra was whimpering. Jason looked scared while Nico seemed to be in shock.

Percy walked over to the damaged manticore and once again grabbed him by his tail. Thorn begged for mercy but he was asking the wrong guy. I flinched when Percy, with one swift pull, ripped off Thorn's tail, bone and flesh splattered. Thorn was in agony. Percy held the ripped off appendage and gazed at the point. He picked up Thorn by his throat and slammed the pointy end of his tail into his neck. It went through like a knife through butter. More monster blood spurted out and Percy dropped Thorn's corpse. It hit the ground with a thud and turned to dust.

Stheno who had been pretty much paralyzed and shaking in fear let go of me and backed away nervously.

Jason turned around and noticed that the Hydra was gone. Percy noticed it too. His eyes scanned the surroundings before flapping his wings and jumping into the air. He flew to the left of me into the forest.

We all looked at the shadows where he flew in. Stheno was shaking uncontrollably in fear; I could hear her sharp teeth chatter. Minutes went by and we heard nothing. Suddenly we heard the agonizing screams and whelps of pain from the Hydra. Every time it screamed, we all flinched.

What happened in Tartarus, why is Percy like this? The weird thing is, I'm not afraid of him. I'm only drawn closer to him. No matter what form or shape he's in, I will always love him. Yes I admit it, I love Percy Jackson. It just took me this long to realize it. I looked to Jason and Nico they were looking horror struck. I guess to them, I must have looked crazy standing there watching the events, watching Percy in slight horror, morbid fascination and a little bit of excitement which I hope they couldn't see, or else they would really think I lost it.

The screams stopped and everything was silent. We could hear the beating of wings. We looked up to see Percy holding a hydra ten times his size by its neck. All the other heads on the hydra looked like they were burned off by lightning. The hydra was dying. Percy grinned sadistically.

A shiver went down our spines. He tossed the hydra into the air and flew higher to meet it. His fist sparked with red electricity. He raised his fist and smashed it into the stomach of the airborne hydra. It exploded. He gently descended onto the ground. He didn't regard Jason or Nico.

He just nodded at me. I couldn't help but grin. He's still in there. His eyes landed on Stheno and he snarled, making us all jump. His teeth were bared and his eyes were glowing. He pointed at Stheno.

"You! You will feel pain for what you have done!" He said. He disappeared only to reappear right next to me with his fist planted into Stheno's gut. She screamed in pain and shock.

Percy grabbed her by her snake hair then pulled her towards him. He smiled ever so sadistically and rammed his fist into her face, probably busting her nose .His smile turned into an angry frown and smashed her into a tree. He continued to smash her against the tree with enough force to bring down a building. Stheno couldn't even make a noise or resist, her body looked tensed trying to deal with the pain.

Percy held her by her hair and looked at Nico and Jason. He couldn't recognize them. Oh no! He threw Stheno at them. She screamed as she collided with Jason. Jason held his side in pain.

As he was about to get up, Percy tossed Nico at him. Both smashed into the ground. Percy looked at them, completely ignoring me and rested his eyes back on Stheno who was trying to crawl away.

He chuckled evilly and walked toward her. I took my chance and ran to my brother and Nico. I got on my knees and helped them get up. Jason looked at me worryingly.

"What's wrong with him, he was attacking the monsters then he attacks us!" he nearly yelled. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. Nico was frowning heavily.

"He's not in control." Nico said. I gave him a weird look as did my brother. What did he mean?

"What do you mean Nico?" Jason asked. Eww I caught the "Jason" it's almost as bad as the "Percy." Nico looked serious.

"What I mean is that earlier, when his eyes were turning red, it looked like he was trying to hold something back. A dark energy pours from him but it's not evil." Jason looked skeptically at Nico.

"Not evil dude, he thrashed us." Nico shook his head. I was just as confused as my brother.

"You don't understand, I can feel his aura. He's so angry that he can't tell who we are except for Thalia." Nico said. Both boys looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know why he responds to me the way he does." I said. Nico nodded in understanding.

"Thals, this energy was always there, it was just hidden by the energy of the sea. I'm guessing his time in Tartarus awoke whatever what was inside of him. Jason and Thalia feel his energy and tell me what you feel." We did as were told. I could feel Percy's aura as he trashed Stheno. It wasn't the carefree aura anymore. It was filled with sadness and pain, hatred and resentment…. And love. Jason looked at me and Nico.

"Can you feel love in his aura?" he asked. Nico and I nodded. Jason looked confused.

"I'm guessing that ever since the campers backstabbed Percy, the anger and resentment just stuck with him and this is the product of it. I wonder if he could control it but that's off topic. Who does he love that's keeping his humanity in check? I know for a fact he would've killed us already if he had lost his humanity. Percy's still in there." Nico finished.

I smiled. Percy was in there. Is there a chance to bring him back? As we continued to talk, we heard the most agonizing scream in our lives. We turned around. my skin was a bit green. Percy had ripped the snake hair right out of her scalp, half her body was missing and it looked like most of her scales had been ripped off of her. Percy had that look of pure hatred on his face. Percy then went on to start ripping pieces of flesh from her body with his clawed fingers.

"Never touch what is mine!" he roared. He continued to he continued ripping skin and flesh off, you could see bone in some places. I couldn't take it anymore; Percy needed me even if he didn't realize it.

"Percy stop! Please this isn't you. Don't give into your hatred!" Percy's red eyes widened. He looked confused. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He gave one last look at Stheno before ramming his hand in a spear like motion through her heart. She exploded in a pile of dust. Percy stood up with that confused look on his face. It looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Thalia?" he said. I nodded. Jason and Nico looked like they figured something out.

"Yeah it's me Seaweed brain or should I say bird brain." He still looked so confused yet so content at the same time. It was like watching a child. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my dark angel. He stiffened in shock. Probably wondering why he didn't want to tear me apart. I looked up to his pale face. His red eyes gazed into mine.

"Thalia." He said once more. Complete recognition was in his crimson orbs. His hard eyes softened to the level I'm used to. His red eyes faded till they were back to his Sea green. Jason and Nico watched carefully. Percy grunted as his wings folded themselves completely into his back. His skin regained its tan and the tattoo markings faded. He smiled gently at me.

"You brought me back." He said before he passed out into my arms. I blushed but hid it and struggled trying to hold him. Nico and Jason came to my aid. Jason asked the question that was on my mind.

"How did you bring him back Thals?" Nico was grinning at me like he knew something I didn't. I shrugged to my brother's question.

"I don't know?" Nico seemed bothered by something.

"Guys let's head to Sally's apartment. I can feel the gods heading our way, this would kind of incriminate Percy and us with we stuck around. I would prefer to keep my friend out of Tartarus till he learns to control his new powers." I nodded as did Jason. We will stick by Percy's side till the very end. My brother and I picked up Percy and grabbed onto Nico. We nodded and soon we shadow traveled to Sally's house.

Still Thalia POV

Of course Nico couldn't shadow travel us inside of the house? He claims that it's rude but this is kind of an emergency. Besides Percy's not that light. Jason and I struggled trying to pick this guy up. I didn't know better, I would have thought we were picking up a Cyclops. Percy's lucky it's not fat, just muscle.

Nico urgently knocked on the door at eight o clock at night. What I don't understand is that it was three when Nico shadow traveled us here. I'll ask him later. After Nico finished knocking, we heard movement on the other side of the door. Sally opened the door and smiled at us. Then she noticed Percy. She gasped in shock. She had been told that Percy had died and now here he is. She was pissed.

"What happened!" she demanded, her face scrunched up with worry. I sighed and asked her if we could put Percy on the couch. She nodded and helped us inside the house. With a lot of effort, we managed to put the big lug onto the couch. He looked so peaceful; I brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. Sally brought us some hot chocolate and cookies. We all sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Explain." She said in a commanding voice. I had to urge to bow but held it in. Nico began explaining the events that happen yesterday and today and Percy's terrifying transformation. She paled a bit and took a look at her son as if too see that it's still him.

"What happened to my baby boy? Who did this to him!" she cried out. Shadows loomed over us and a soft but strong voice was heard.

"I can answer that Sally Jackson." We all turned around wildly in the direction of the feminine voice. On the couch next to Percy was a hooded woman with beautiful pale skin. She had black long hair from what I could tell and her eyes were red then black then back to red. The red was like Percy's in his darker form. Nico and Sally seemed to know the person.

"Nyx." They said. We all bowed fast when we realized that the primordial goddess of the Night stood before us. She seemed bothered by the bowing.

"Don't bow, it's irritating and weird." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle. That sounded exactly like what Percy would say. Nyx looked at me, clearly amused like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She returned her attention to Sally.

"Eighteen years ago, considering Percy's birthday is next month, I had wished for a child. My husband Erebus was willing to have another but I didn't want a child god. No I wanted a Demigod. Erebus was a bit upset but I said I would stay faithful to him so we made a plan. On the night of August eighteenth, Percy was conceived in your womb." We all nodded. We knew most of this but what plan? She seemed to get more serious.

"That night while you rested, I visited you and opened your womb. I placed one of my fertile eggs and Erebus's seed inside your womb, merging it with the egg that held little Percy. Doing so made him a demigod like no other. He is three fourths divine one fourth mortal. Just like he is your biological son Sally, he is also mine and Erebus. He is a Son of Nyx and Erebus, A Son of Poseidon and you." Wow that's a lot of information to take in. So Percy is more God then he's human. He's the son of the darkest, not evil darkest gods. I thought my conception was weird. I looked to my brother and Nico to see how they were taking it. Jason was pale and Nico who looked downright excited. Nyx noticed as well. I look to Sally who was trying to comprehend that information.

"Why are you excited, son of Hades?" Nyx asked him. Nico smiled.

"I'm excited because Percy can use the powers of shadows and other things that are close to my domain. I'm not the oddball anymore." Nyx smiled gently at him and stroked Percy's hair. I had to ask something while Jason stayed quite.

"What about his transformation?" I asked. Nyx frowned and Sally perked up at my question.

"Percy's transformation is normal; it's something all my children can do if they pleased. That's a family secret dont go spilling that out. We don't want a paranoid Zeus at the moment. Anyway he should be able to control it but he can't because of Aether." Aether, the primordial of upper heaven? I wondered. Nico looked grim.

"He placed an enchantment to make Percy uncontrollable due to his war with Erebus didn't he?" Nico asked. Nyx nodded gravely and Sally looked downright murderous.

"Because Percy is powerful and a son of Erebus, Aether did that to him out of spite. Now Percy can't control his power during the day." We gasped at the meaning of her words." He can control his transformations and himself during the night. You noticed that he was irritable today, well that's because he's more comfortable in my domain. Now don't worry about Percy at the moment." I wanted to yell out why but kept my mouth shut. Nyx continued." Hemera found out about what Aether did to my son and placed an enchantment that will help Percy control himself and possibly destroy the curse." We all leaned in, excited at the prospect of saving Percy.

"Percy needs to find his mate, the one he destined for in this universe to be with. Only she can control him in the state he is in at the moment. The only others that can do what she can do is myself, Sally and Erebus. Sadly Poseidon can't do the same." Crap, Nico, Sally and Jason turned toward me.

"Percy listened to you." I blushed. It isn't possible. Nyx smiled at my embarrassment.

"Young Percy's fate is bound to you. Only you can break his curse and give him control during the day."

Percy POV

I listened closely as my Mother conversed with my mom and Thalia. My eyes were closed but not too tightly so I didn't draw any attention to myself. During my eavesdropping I learned of my origins. I always knew I wasn't normal, even by Demigod standards. I am a Son of Erebus, Nyx and Poseidon and I'm quite proud to say it. I nearly sighed in relief when Nyx said that my transformation was normal but I got angry when she said that Aether had cursed me to anger my father. So much for being a god of light and upper heaven. As far as I'm concerned, he should be rotting in Tartarus. When Mother said that I was bound to Thalia, I understood why she could bring me back. I love her, I never thought I would love again after Annabeth and here I am, in love once more. I opened my eyes and raised myself off the couch. I heard gasps and I grinned at my mom and friends. I was tackled by an overly excited mom. She was crying and I felt immense guilt even though I knew it wasn't my fault I was sent to Tartarus. My chest was soaked in tears seeing on how I wasn't wearing my jacket. Crap! I wore that before I transformed. Gods dammit, I liked that jacket!

"My baby boy is back!" she sobbed. I patted her on the back gently. Nyx or Mother as I call her smiled at the sight. Jason, Thalia and Nico wore face splitting grins. My mom let go and sat back in her seat. She told me that Paul was at work so he couldn't see me. I smiled sadly at that but didn't say anything. Mother gave me the evil eye.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I froze, there is no way she noticed me. She must've noticed me tense up because she began to laugh.

"Did you really think that I didn't notice? I'm not a Primordial for nothing Son." I blushed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I turned around and noticed that Thalia looked scared for some reason. I gave Jason a questioning look which he responded with his own. Nico made a go on gesture. I sighed and turned to both of my moms.

"Excuse me but Thalia and I need to talk alone." Thalia paled and everyone nodded. I offered my hand to her, she took it with some hesitation and we walked out of the room and went to the balcony of my apartment. We both just stared at the moon.

"What is wrong Thalia?" I asked as gently as I could. I hope she isn't scared of me. I think I would kill myself if she feared me. She knows I would never hurt her right?

"Nothing is wrong Percy." She said. Why must she lie to my face?

"No something is wrong so tell me and I can help you." Why was she so nervous? I can't help if she won't tell me what the problem is. She looked up to me with those blue eyes I get lost in these days.

"It's just that... I understand if you are disgusted with the fact that you're bound... To me-"I didn't let her finish. I brought her closer to me and kissed her with all the passion I had. Her eyes widened in shock and after a minute, she closed them and returned the kiss. My back began to ache as it grew more heated. My black wings extended out of my back and wrapped around us like a cocoon, shielding us from the dangers of the world. She ended the kiss and rested her head on my chest. I smiled and held her close.

"You are my Soul mate Thalia and I don't plan on letting you go." I could feel her smile against my chest. Then she noticed my wings.

"Percy, your wings." I nodded and offered her my hand. She took it with no hesitation. I picked her up bridal style and looked over the edge of the balcony. This felt all too natural to me. Thalia looked at me worryingly.

"Percy what are you doi- AHHH! " I jumped over the edge and we began to free-fall. She clung tightly to me. She was scared, I didn't like that. I spread my wings and are fall slowed to almost nothing and I began to flap them. Flying felt so weird but right at the same time. As I began to get control, Thalia opened her eyes and looked at the city of New York.

"Percy, it's beautiful!" She nearly yelled. That earned her a smile. I too was star struck by the beauty but I wasn't looking at the city. I was looking at her. We flew for about three hours; we went over Long Island, Queens etc. before returning back to my mom's apartment. We gently landed on the balcony; some of my black feathers flew around us. One of them caught my interest though. It was a white feather. It was smaller than my feathers and I know it didn't belong to me. I gave a questioning look to Thalia but she shrugged. She gave me a hard hug.

"So what are we Percy?" She asked with hope in her voice. I could hear a purring in the back of my mind and I felt warm inside.

"You could say we are dating but I think the more appropriate term is mates." She grinned and gave me a quick peck before grabbing my hand. My wings curled themselves and went back into my back with a sharp whistling sound. We walked hand in hand back into the apartment. As we walked back into living room, we met the smiling faces of both my moms, Nico and Jason.

"What?" We said in unison. Mother had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So how was your romantic flight?" She said teasingly. I was probably as red as a tomato. I looked at Thalia and she was an unnatural shade of red. Everyone started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in. this is how it should be. We should be able to enjoy our time on this planet, have a family. No more wars or conflict. Sadly, that day will probably never come.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

The Olympian Council and the Half-bloods were conversing about the mysterious energy spike that happened a couple hours ago. Not long after the four children of the Big Three had left. Annabeth was in the corner sobbing, Percy had literally had shown her, her place. She could see those eyes gazed at her with disgust still. Athena looked sympathetically at her daughter but it was her fault.

"That energy was like a god." Zeus nearly yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ares was sent to investigate the area where it was detected and he found a gorgon's head, a disfigured Hydra's head and a manticore foot. Spoils of war from dead monsters. He also found black feathers; they were unlike anything he's ever seen. Hades seemed worried.

"Brother, I've only felt a power like that from Thanatos but this one was darker." That spiked the interest of Athena.

"Is it possible that it was a sibling of Thanatos? The Children of Nyx aren't exactly social and it's rare for them to make an appearance." Hades shook his head at Athena's question.

"No, it was too powerful to be one of his siblings. It felt like pure darkness that can only be found in my realm but at the same time it felt like an energy signature of Nyx's children." Everyone was confused by the new prospect of a being that strong.

"I found a lot of black feathers." Ares said. That got everyone's attention. Hades snatched one of the feathers and examined it. It looked a lot like Thanato's feathers. He stuck it in his pocket. The Olympians looked at the black feathers with weariness. You could still feel some of the left over power from the feathers. Zeus looked grave.

"We must consider the fact that the being could be hostile. Don't go attacking it if you think that you know what the creature is. Report it to us and we will assist you. Meeting adjourned." Everyone nodded and the gods flashed out. Hades flashed to the Underworld to his Throne room.

"Thanatos come to me." He said. Seconds later a black winged dark skinned male appeared before him.

"Lord Hades." He said. Hades gave him a stern look. Something that made Thanatos look at him questionably for.

"Call your siblings, they have permission to come to my realm, I need to speak with them." Thanatos nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Seventeen of his siblings appeared. Hades gave them a critical eye.

"Where are the others?" He asked. Thanatos gave him a critical eye.

"Some of my siblings have important matters to attend to Lord Hades" Hades nodded.

"So have you all learned of the black feathered being that destroyed the original Hydra, Stheno the Gorgon and the original Manticore?" They all nodded. Eris had an excited look on her face which was unusual on the face of the goddess of discord. Something that Hades noticed.

"What are you excited about Eris?" He asked. Her siblings looked at her questionably.

"Our baby brother has awoken." Realization shown upon them all besides Hades who was getting irritated.

"Baby brother? Nyx had another child?" Hades asked. They all nodded in confirmation. Disbelief was on his face.

"Why wasn't everyone alerted of this?" he demanded. Lyssa, goddess of madness glared at the Lord of the Dead.

"Mother doesn't trust the Olympians, well mainly Zeus anyway." Hades sighed and nodded in understanding. His brother would be paranoid about the power and try to kill the child.

"Who is he?" He asked pleadingly. The children of Nyx looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"We will tell you who he is if you swear on the Styx not to reveal who he is." They said in unison. The River Nymph Styx who was there at the moment glared at Hades dangerously. Hades sighed, he understood their distrust, the children of Nyx are a dark brood and were often mistrusted.

"I swear upon the River Styx not to reveal the identity of the child of Nyx." Nemesis looked at him approvingly.

"You know who the boy is Hades." The Keres said in unison. The lord of the Dead gave her a confused look.

"I do?" he asked. Charon nodded to his master.

"You do Lord Hades; after all he is your nephew." Charon said. Hades eyes bugged out of his head. It wasn't possible, he couldn't believe it.

"Percy Jackson." He said in disbelief. They all nodded, some looked fond of their brother. Thanatos decided to take over.

"He is a child of not only our mother but a child of Erebus as well." Hades almost fell off his throne. This wasn't possible.

"But he's son of Poseidon!" he yelled. The Children of Nyx began to explain how he was born and how he is a child of three gods. After they finished, Hades slumped on his throne and grabbed his head.

"If this is true then is very powerful." They all nodded with pride. Family was important to them because everyone but their family is scared of them or fears them in some way. They began to explain his curse and how he needs to find his soul mate, they also said they had a suspicion he probably found her. Hades nodded in understanding. The curse sounded like something Aether would do. After they finished they all glared hard at the King of the Dead.

"If the Olympians try to harm our brother, let them know that they will have all of the children of Nyx against them and not just the god ones." They all said in unison. The most prominent was Hypnos. Hades paled at the thought. His family needs to be careful. Not only will they anger Nyx and Erebus, they will anger Percy's siblings and that includes the monster ones. Cyclops from Poseidon and Hellhounds and others from Nyx.

"Zeus, you better be careful up there."


End file.
